A Heart that still Yearns
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: Story 1 of my Kingdom Hearts Shipping Trilogy series. set after Kingdom Hearts 3. Ventus loves Aqua and decides to become a keyblade master in order to win her affection, but does Aqua have feelings for Ventus already? a Ventus X Aqua fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, seiji here back with another fanfiction story and this will be my 2nd kingdom hearts fanfic. also this will be the first of 3 stories I have planned in addition to the Sora and Kairi mission. think of this story as part of the KH fanfiction trilogy I will be doing, each one featuring a different shipping pair. this story will be centered around the Ventus and Aqua pairing, which I've recently got into. oh and each of these stories, including of course my sora x kairi one, take place after KH3 and they are will be intertwined in some way. as to how, you'll just have to read each story to find out. ok, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

It has been several days since the events at the keyblade graveyard where Xehanort's attempt to open the gate to kingdom hearts and bring about destruction to the world was once again thwarted by Sora and the warriors of light. in the course of the keyblade war that took place there the 3 lost keyblade wielders Ventus, Aqua, and Terra were reunited after 10 long years of separation and joined in the fight that saw light ultimately triumph over darkness. during the final minutes of battle the trio were briefly reunited with the spirit of their old keyblade mentor, Master Eraqus, who's death at the hands of Xehanort a decade ago was finally avenged. after the battle was over and the realm of light was finally free from Xehanort's wicked influence for good Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, along with Sora and his friends all got together at destiny islands and a massive celebration was held that lasted a full day. soon after the trio returned to their old home, the land of departure, in hopes of getting back to their old lives. of course after 10 years of being apart they had a lot of catching up to do, and the three of them have never been closer then they are now. as this dark chapter of their story closes a new chapter opens and a new beginning starts. for one of the three though, Ventus, a new dilemma was about to present itself...

It was a calm and sunny day at the land of departure, home to the three keyblade wielders Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. back when they were training under Master Eraqus all of them lived under one roof, but nowadays each of them have their own designated living quarters, not too far apart from each other though. Ventus, having just woken up after a good night's sleep, is standing in the bedroom of his small house looking out the window.

"ah, another nice day" says Ventus smiling as he admires the view from his second floor room  
"having been asleep for so many years really makes you appreciate seeing the sun rise and feeling the calm breeze against your face. hehe"

After taking in the scenery for a few seconds he turns away from the window and stands in the center of the room, deep in thought.

"it's been a couple days now since I've woken from my slumber, since me Aqua and Terra have got back together... since Xehanort's defeat at keyblade graveyard. a lot has happened over the years that the three of us have been apart, but I'm glad I came back when I did. I'm glad we were able to reunite, join up with the other keyblade wielders, and stop Master Xehanort once and for all. hope after all of that, Master Eraqus can finally rest in peace..." he says to himself while glancing over at a picture of Master Eraqus he has placed in his room.  
"it's been real fun, hanging out with Sora and the others back at destiny islands after the keyblade war. plus Aqua, Terra and I got to reconnect since being apart these past 10 years. still, there's one thing I haven't been able to do... one thing I just can't bring myself to do... no matter how much I want to, how much I need to...there's one thing I still haven't done... and that is... tell her... how I really feel..."

Ventus then turns and steps near a small dresser drawer, looking down at a picture of Aqua in a small frame.

"the truth is, I... I... I love Aqua! agh! I can hardly contain these feelings anymore!... I..!" he says as he picks up the picture and looks at it  
"I love you, Aqua! more than you could ever know!... don't you see... how my heart yearns for you, Aqua? you're so beautiful and kind, smart and strong. truth be told, I've always admired her, since we first started training under Master Eraqus. I fell for her... hard... even back then, and now here, 10 years of us being apart has made my fondness of her grow even more. when I finally woke up after Sora returned my heart to me, and I saw you fighting for me against Vanitas... then afterwards when you got close to me... honestly, I fought the urge to just hold you and never let go. oh Aqua... *sigh*.. I know you just think of me as a friend, a companion who trained under master... I know you don't feel for me the way I feel for you. after all, you're perfect. you're a keyblade master, you were master's favorite, and you're beautiful. I'll bet any guy would kill to have you Aqua... and I just don't measure up..."

He closes his eyes, inhales and exhales deeply then puts the picture of Aqua back down on the dresser.

"but I'm not giving up! I'll find a way to get you to see me in that light Aqua! I promise you, no matter what it takes, I will win you over! only problem is... I have no idea how. damnit!... wait... that's it! I do know a way... I have to be on the same level as her, and the best way to do that... is to become a keyblade master! so that's what I'll do!"

After his inner monologue Ventus excitedly changes out of his bed clothes and into his usual clothing. then before stepping out he stops in front of the mirror to look at his reflection. as he does he confidently places his fist on his chest.

"just you wait, Aqua! I'm gonna become a keyblade master, and then, I'll tell you how I truly feel about you!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now then, I know what I wanna do. The only question is how to go about doing it. I mean, how does one even become a keyblade master?... Oh, of course! The mark of mastery exam! But since Master Eraqus is no longer around... maybe Master Yen Sid would know? Alright then, I think I should pay a visit to Master Yen Sid. Then hopefully take and pass the mark of mastery exam, and become a true keyblade master! Just wait Aqua, I'll show you just how much you mean to me!" Ventus says outloud to himself still looking in the mirror. A second later he hears a loud knock coming from downstairs. Ventus soon realizes someone is knocking at the front door.

"Hmm? Someone's knocking? Wonder who that could be..."

Ventus makes his way out of the room and heads downstairs via the main staircase in the house. Eventually he makes it to the front door and opens it wide to see who's knocking, and much to his shock and elation he sees Aqua standing just outside his doorstep with a sort of tray in her hands.

"Good morning, Ven~" Aqua says sweetly with a smile

"O-oh Aqua!.. uh, h-h-hello there.. g-good morning to you.." says a flustered Ventus as he shyly looks away from the object of his deepest affection, his cheeks turning a slight pinkish color and his heart racing. Ventus had been thinking tenderly about Aqua for a while now, so seeing her up close so soon was a bit of a shock to him and he was quite unprepared for her alluring presence.  
"W-what brings you here, Aqua?.."

"Oh, well I haven't seen you recently so I decided to come by and check on you. You been doing ok since you moved in here on your own?" says Aqua

"Oh, y-yeah yeah. Been doing just peachy here, heh heh heh.." answers Ventus still looking off to the side avoiding eye contact

"Ah ok, that's good. Oh yeah, here Ven. I brought you some lunch" says Aqua handing the tray in her hands over to Ventus

"Huh? For me?" says Ventus as he takes the tray, looking down at it. On the tray is a plate with a cover lid over it to keep the food warm.  
"What is it?"

"A plate of spaghetti and meatballs, I made it earlier just for you. I figured you'd be hungry right about now so I wanted to bring you something to eat on" says Aqua smiling as Ventus' stomach starts growling

"Oh haha, guess I am a little hungry, plus it smells real good. T-thanks Aqua, that was really thoughtful of you~" Ventus says smiling

"Anytime, dear Ven~" Aqua replies smiling brightly as the light from the sun shines directly on her, making her appear even more stunning to Ventus

"Oh my god She's hot AND she's considerate! She's the perfect woman! My heart can't take anymore!" Ventus thought to himself staring at Aqua as the sunlight complemented her shining radiance in his eyes. Soon his entire face turned red and he closed his eyes tightly to avert his gaze.

"Huh? Ven, your face looks flushed. Are you ok? Feeling under the weather?" asked Aqua looking a little concerned

"Wha? O-oh no, I'm fine! I'm fine!" says Ventus as he looks to the side once again, occasionally glancing at her

"Are you sure? I mean you look a little red in the face. Let me see.." Aqua says as she walks over to Ventus then suddenly leans in and brings her head right next to his, touching his forehead with her own  
"Hm, you don't appear to have a fever"

"A-a-a-ahh..." Ventus uttered, in pure shock at the close proximity of Aqua's face and his own. At that point he felt as if his entire heart was going to pound right out of his chest and his face turned an even darker shade of red  
"Waugh!"

Ventus quickly jumped back a couple of feet, his eyes widen and his face totally flushed as Aqua looked at him confused.

"Huh? What's wrong Ven?"

"N-n-n-no, nothing's wrong Aqua! I feel just fine. As for my face, uhh... well uhh... i-it's just a little hot in here! You know, a little humid! Was gonna open the windows and let the place air out, yeah! But I'm totally fine Aqua, really"

"Oh, ok Ven. If you say so"

"Yeah! Oh, and thanks a lot for the tray of food. I'm gonna go eat it right now before it gets cold"

"You're quite welcome Ven~ If you like I'll make you something later for dinner too. Just say the word and I'll make it~"

"Aw really? Great, I'll keep that in mind"

"Mm-hmm~ Oh, and Ven..."

"Hmm?"

"If there's... anything you need or want to talk about... anything at all.. just come to me, ok? No matter what it is, I'll help you. I'll always be here for you, Ven. Just remember that~"

"Aqua... T-thank you so much"

"Heh heh, not a problem~"

"Well uh, Imma go eat now so... I'll see you later Aqua. Thanks again for the food~"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. Hope you enjoy~"

"I will~ Ok, bye then"

"Oh, and Ven?" Aqua says as Ventus is about to shut the door

"Yeah?" says Ventus

"You have my gummiphone number right? So give me a ring if you need something, ok?"

"Yeah, and I will~"

"Ok, guess I'll head home now~ Bye bye Ven~" Aqua says as she turns and waves back

"Alright, later then~" Ventus says waving back as he slowly closes the door while Aqua walks away

Ventus having shut the door all the way takes a few steps into his house and stands there quietly, taking in everything that just happened. A second later hunches himself forward slightly bending his back letting out a huge sigh of relief, keeping the tray Aqua gave him firmly in his hands.

"Phew... Man, Aqua is... so wonderful!" Ventus says out loud to himself

A minute later Ventus is sitting down at a table in what appears to be a kitchen like area with the plate in front of him. He takes the cover off the plate revealing the spaghetti and meatballs dish, then grabs a nearby fork and sticks it in one of the large meatballs. After smelling it he takes a bite of it and instantly is blown away by the taste.

"Mmmm! This is so good!~"

He scarfs down the rest of the meatball on his fork quickly then proceeds to eat the entire thing in no time at all, savoring every bite. A few minutes later he consumes the last of it and sits the fork down on the plate and leans back in his chair rubbing his stomach, completely full.

"Ahh, that was delicious~ Not only is Aqua a great fighter and a 5 star hottie but she's a great cook as well. She really is the best woman I know. I'm totally unworthy of her... No, I can't feel sorry for myself. Gotta focus, focus on being a keyblade master! That's my dream anyway, right! I'll do it, and when I do... I'll muster up the courage and tell Aqua just how much I want her to be mine!"

Ventus steps up out of the chair and walks into the living room area, seemingly fully revigorated and determined.

"Ok, next stop: Master Yen Sid's castle! Time to do this thing, then..." he says as he looks up at the ceiling  
"I'M GONNA BE A KEYBLADE MASTER! JUST YOU WAIT, AQUA!"

Meanwhile Aqua is walking along a path heading for her own residence, then stops and stands in place looking up slightly at the sky.

"I... guess I couldn't tell him. About these feelings I've had... I wonder.." she says to herself as she looks back towards Ventus' house which is a good distance away, placing her hand over her heart  
"Ven... Hmm, I'll tell him.. next time"

A while later Ventus has left his house and is now running down a pathway until he reaches a wide open space with cement tiles on the ground.

"Ok, this should be a good spot to takeoff" he says to himself as he plants his feet in a stance and summons his keyblade in his hand  
"Alright, to Master Yen Sid's place I go! Now-"

"Hey Ven, that you?" said a familiar voice

Ventus stopped what he was about to do and looked over seeing Terra approaching him.

"Ah, Terra? What are you doing here?" says Ventus

"Ha, I was about to ask you the same question. I just got back from doing some training and was on my way home then happened to see you here, so I stopped" says Terra

"Oh, ok" says Ventus

"So, what are you doing out here? It looked like you were about to go somewhere" says Terra

"Oh, uh, right... well uh.. I was actually about to pay a visit to Master Yen Sid" says Ventus

"Ah you were? What about? Did something happen?" asks Terra

"No no, it's just... uh... it's like this-" says Ventus as he proceeds to explain to Terra his intentions on becoming a keyblade master

"Oh I see. Interesting.. looks like little Ven is growing up" says Terra smiling a bit

"Wha? I'm already grown, damn it!" says Ventus as Terra chuckles a bit

"Well anyway, I hope you succeed. After all, I myself have recently been dubbed a keyblade master"

"W-What?! Seriously?!"

"That's right. Long time coming actually, haha"

"Geez, that means I'm the only one who hasn't become one yet. I'm even further behind!..."

"Haha, don't worry Ven. You'll get there soon enough with me and Aqua"

"Hmm... right!"

"Ok, well guess you better get going. Be careful on your journey"

"I will, and thanks Terra"

Ventus nods then presses on his shoulder activating his armor suit. He throws his keyblade up into the air and a split second later it transforms into a hovercraft, then he jumps onto it and flies upwards into a space portal that appears in the sky while Terra waves from down on the ground. Minutes later Ventus is traveling through hyper space passing by several worlds and objects till eventually he approaches Yen Sid's castle homeworld. As he prepares to descend Ventus continues humming to himself a little tune, the same tune he sang while traveling.

"I'm gonna be a keyblade master, I'll be the best in the land~ Oh yeah, I'm gonna be a keyblade master, I'll show Aqua just how much I've become a man~"


End file.
